Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) actuators are well known. Examples of MEMS actuators include comb drives, scratch drives, and thermal drives. MEMS actuators can be used in a variety of applications.
MEMS actuators are generally mounted upon a substrate. For example, it can be desirable to mount a MEMS actuator to a printed circuit board (PCB) or the like. It is not always possible to package a MEMS actuator in a standard integrated circuit (IC) package. Standard integrated circuit packages can interfere with external moving parts of a MEMS actuator and thus prevent proper operation of the MEMS actuator.
As a result, there is a need for improved methods and systems for mounting MEMS actuators, such as to printed circuit boards and the like, for example.